Cantandote
by NieveS-16
Summary: Sora...esta es mi forma de decirte cuanto te amo...Taiora


No neguemos el amor...

_Los ahora no tan niños elegidos habían decidido ir a un Karaoke para descansar un poco de las presiones diarias de la vida como la familia, los amigos, el colegio, el amor…_

_Todo transcurrió muy bien, y los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas mientras tomaban unas cuantas copas._

_Dicen que los hay borrachos alegres, borrachos agresivos y borrachos depresivos, pero a Taichi la bebida le causo otra cosa: nostalgia._

_Debía verse muy gracioso a Taichi tambaleándose y dirigiéndose a la pista de Karaoke, donde pronto marco una canción y comenzó a recordar mientras cantaba. _

**Cuando despierto  
yo puedo sentir  
que ya no hay nada  
que me aleje de ti  
siento que vienes a mí **

**Flash Back**

_Un joven de unos hermosos ojos marrones y de cabello alborotado se encontraba sentado en su cama observando la foto que 7 años atrás se habían sacado en su primera aventura en el Digimundo._

_Miraba sonriente cada uno de los rostros de la fotografía y también con tristeza…de verdad extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que ella era tan unida a el, el solo quería que su tesoro hubiera sido por siempre suyo, sin embargo esto no fue así._

_Taichi sonrió por última vez a la fotografía antes de guardarla y de dejar escapar una lágrima de amor…_

**End Flash Back**

_Los jóvenes elegidos y el público observaban anonadados a Taichi, en verdad le estaba poniendo mucho sentimiento en esa canción, en la que cada palabra se notaba el dolor y la alegría del joven. _

**Dime que quieres  
el cielo, el mar,  
lo que me pidas  
yo te lo voy a dar  
nada nos va a separar**

"_Y en verdad le hubiera dado todo" – pensó Taichi con un poco de tristeza, en verdad la amaba tanto…aunque nunca fue capaz de decírselo personalmente. "Espero que comprendas lo que siento por ti, mi amor" _

**Deja que mi alma se empape de ti  
y sentirás fuego  
cuando te fundas en mí.**

**Flash Back**

_-Taichi!- gritaba una pequeña niña._

_-Hai!- exclamo Taichi muy feliz, en verdad le gustaba ver a aquella niña, aunque el no entendía muy bien el porque…_

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar?_

_Ambos niños fueron entonces al parque riendo y bromeando, esos fueron grandes tiempos para Taichi, tiempos que nunca olvidaría._

_- Taichi!_

_Tai sonrió, el mismo lugar que aquel recuerdo, el mismo sentimiento y la misma persona llamándolo…solo que ahora ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer._

**End Flash Back**

**No neguemos el amor  
que sentimos tú y yo  
no neguemos el amor**

_Para cada uno de los presentes la voz de Taichi representaba un canto divino en el que no solo se podía sentir el amor que la letra tenia sino también el calido corazón de un joven enamorado… _

**Somos un rió**

**Que no vuelve atrás**

**Somos las olas que se miran**

**Y van juntas buscando el mar **

_Taichi sin embargo no había podido permanecer junto a su amor, para el fue muy doloroso el tener que dejar a la muchacha ir con su mejor amigo, el verdadero dueño de su corazón._

_Ese día Taichi sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, sintió que moría en vida y que ya nada seria igual para el, que ya su corazón jamás volvería a latir, jamás volvería a amar, no a otra que a su gran y único amor… _

**Somos la vida**

**Somos el sol**

**Somos el tiempo**

**El tiempo que nos unió**

**Y que abrazo nuestro amor**

_Y muchos otros recuerdos fluían dolorosamente por la mente de Taichi, quien solo continuaba cantando su canción con todo su humilde corazón… _

**Deja que mi alma se empape de ti**

**Y sentirás fuego**

**Cuando te fundas en mí **

_Matt miraba atontado a Taichi, la verdad cantaba casi o mejor que el, la voz de Taichi era muy buena reconoció el Ishida y lo que era aun mejor era que Taichi no cantaba de forma mecánica aquella canción, sino que ponía todos sus sentimientos en ella, por eso sonaba tan hermosa la canción…_

_Sora también contemplaba a Taichi y sintió repentinamente una leve sacudida de celos, preguntándose para quien seria esa canción…_

_Kari, Mimi, Izzy y Joe sabían esa respuesta, pero Taichi les había pedido que no dijesen nada…el no quería perder a sus amigos por culpa de enamorarse de la persona equivocada…_

**No neguemos el amor**

**Que sentimos tú y yo**

**No neguemos el amor**

_Si bien el resto del bar miraba a Taichi como si un ángel se tratase, había un hombre que lo miraba como si fuese una mina de oro, pues el joven tenia bella voz y si le daba las clases y consejos adecuados podría ser un buen cantante, pensó aquel hombre bajito sonriendo, y bueno el podría de hacerse cierto dinerillo…_

**No neguemos que en ti encontré**

**El amor que no busque, oh**

**Y nada es cierto cuando no estas**

_Sora Takenouchi puso mala cara nuevamente cuando un grupo de chicas miraban a Taichi y reían de forma no muy disimulada._

"_seguro pensando en como conquistarlo"- pensó Sora molesta y también confundida del porque actuaba así con respecto a Taichi…_

**No neguemos el amor**

**Que sentimos tú y yo**

**No neguemos el amor**

_Taichi termino la canción y pronto se bajo del semi escenario, siendo ovacionado no solo por los niños digidestinados sino por todos aquellos que estaban en el bar., el joven se roburizo un tanto avergonzado y se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigos, hasta que el hombre bajito lo interfecto… _

_N/A: Como indica el titulo, la cancion se llama No neguemos el amor y pertenece a Sin Bandera, espero comente el fic! Arigato!_


End file.
